The present invention relates to the telecommunications and data communications, and more specifically to an interface between a telecommunications medium, such as T1, T3, wire-line carrier, and local area network using, for example an Ethernet protocol, as used for dial-up services, such as electronic bulletin board systems, and large development environments which utilize the services of remote host computers located many miles away from the development site. The user of such a service utilizes the public voice-grade telephone system along with the appropriate data modem to create a communications link with the remote computing facility. The remote host is connected to one or more landline modems either (1) directly or (2) via a local are network terminal server.